


В гостях у брата

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Стэйси очень не вовремя зашел, и застал Якоба и Джона за интересным занятием...





	В гостях у брата

— Ох, Джон, Иосиф точно не заподозрит? Ты точно проверил что никто не видел как ты шел сюда?  
— Не волнуйся, никто не спалит нас. Сейчас ночь, вся наша паства спит крепким сном. Никто не видел, все хорошо — уверяет его Джон.

Якоб просто обожал и нежно любил Джона. Всю свою жизнь. Джон в свою очередь знал, что под маской безжалостного хладнокровного солдата и убийцы таится нежнейшая душа, тонкая и ранимая. Только вот, такой она представала строго перед Джоном. Тот в свою очередь, очень ценил это. Их средний брат, Иосиф не знал что уже много лет его братья состоят в любовной связи. Те считали, что знать ему это категорически не нужно.

— Как же я тебя люблю. Спасибо, что выслушиваешь каждый раз мое нытье, спасибо что заходишь ко мне постоянно. Жаль, что нам приходится скрывать нашу любовь от нашего средненького — поет Якоб.  
— Я тебя еще больше. Да, жалко… но ты представь какой он вой устроит если узнает! А его паства?! А что если они нас самих как грешников распнут?! Нет милый, знать это никому не надо — нежно говорит Джон, игриво прикусывая Якоба за щеку.

Они валялись на диване. Якоб был внизу — из-за размеров. А на нем сверху, на груди лежал более компактный Джон. Полчаса назад он снова выслушивал нытье про то как много в этом мире слабаков, и какие они глупцы, что не понимают что он хочет. Каждый раз он слушал как ему больно, что другие не понимают Якоба. А он просто хочет сделать их сильными — просто… просто чтобы им не было больно, и они могли справляться с трудностями. Также был наслышан о Стэйси Пратте — старший постоянно жаловался на него, на его трусость и тупость. Но Джон прекрасно понимал, что этот Стэйси Пратт ему дорог — он был чем-то вроде его друга, психолога и терапевта. Не по своей воле, а насильно. Но старшему было легче с ним, он вываливал зло на него, поучения и прочие — ведь Джон не всегда мог быть рядом и нормально поддержать его. Вот Якоб и срывался на него. Младший видел разницу — с появлением Стэйси, Якоб меньше ныл ему, и его нежная душа была намного спокойнее. За это он уважал этого мученика, который своими мучениями и страданиями, болью, кровью и слезами делал его брату лучше.

— Ну не грусти ты, хочешь приятно сделаю? — заигрывает Джон, целуя своего брата в губы  
— Хочу — коротко и ясно сказал опять загрустивший от чего-то Якоб.

Джон мигом вскочил с него, давая брату устроиться поудобнее. Все время, пока старший спускал штаны, и устраивался — младший мурчал ему на ухо.  
В штанах Джона всегда была смазка, когда тот ходил в гости к старшенькому. Открывает баночку, смазывает себе руку — начинает нежно массировать там, входить пальцами. Да, активом всегда был Джон. Он любил делать брату приятно, также он нередко онанировал ему когда никого не было рядом, делал и миньеты. Всегда думал, что Иосиф был бы в полном шоке сам — от того, какой их старший на самом деле бывает нежным и податливым. Но, только младшему.

— Готов? Расслабься, сейчас вхожу  
Входит, тот начинает стонать. Сношает собственного брата. Все идет хорошо, но…

Дверь, они не закрыли дверь.

— Сэр! У вас там волки… ой… — застрял в дверях тот самый Стэйси Пратт.

Джон чувствует, как Якоб напрягся, и как из расслабленного нежного щенка он снова превращается в оборотня. Конечно, их застукали. Прекращает, быстро натягивает штаны — старший в свою очередь тоже вскакивает с дивана, натягивая штаны.

— ПОШЕЛ БЛЯТЬ ВОН! — орет Якоб, потом понимает что «вон» как раз не надо — ИДИ СЮДА БЛЯ!

Пратт стоит в дверях, мешкая, что именно выполнять.

— Сюда иди, тебе говорят! И дверь закрой — влезает Джон.

Стэйси заходит, неуверенно. Он застал их за таким занятием, он знает — за эту провинность Якоб разобьет его тело в кровавую жижу.

— Простите сэр, и вы креститель — тоже простите… Я, я не знал, честно, я не слышал… Я не скажу никому, обещаю — Пратт говорит правду. Говорить он никому не собирался.  
— Дрянь, а! Две двери пройти и не услышать якобы! Мелкий блять пиздюк! — неиствует  
Якоб.  
— Я слышал, но я подумал… — мямлит Пратт, ему очень страшно от происходящей ситуации.  
— Чего ты блять подумал? Подумал он. Врешь ты все — не черта ты не думаешь, думать нечем — все бесится Якоб.  
— Я подумал, что вы занимаетесь спортом, упражнения делаете… Простите, я не думал что так выйдет, правда. — и он действительно думал, что старший делает какие-то упражнения.  
— А ты и правда тупой, парень — презрительно заключает Джон, закрывая дверь на засов.

Якоб срывается на Стэйси, начинает бить его ногами, кулаками по ребрам, по лицу, но ногам. Тот лишь валялся на полу, зажимался и прятал голову от ударов. Очень жестоко бьет, Джон видит, что старший сейчас перейдет грань, вмешивается.

— Эй, Якоб, тише, тише. Прекрати, успокойся. Ну погляди ты на него, ну он реально тупой — не понимал же. Погляди на него — он же убогий, блаженный. Ну ладно тебе, ну перестань — оттаскивает компактный в размерах Джон своего огромного брата, от маленького Стэйси.

Якоб перестает избивать Пратта, что лежит ничком и закрывает голову руками. Какое-то время нарезает круги, слушая тихое успокаивающие «тшшш» от Джона. А потом хватает полицейского за волосы, резко.

— Так что блять волки то?! — дергая бедного Стэйси, наконец спрашивает старший Сид.  
— Они проглотили палку. На клетку упала ветка с соседнего дерева… И они стали прыгать за ней… И потом, разгрызли и проглотили палку… Сэр, я не знал, вредно ли им это, и поэтому я пришел к вам, чтобы предупредить, вдруг что… — мямлит Стэйси, он не врал. Все действительно так и было.  
— Господи, ну и дурачок… — скрестив руки вздыхает Джон.  
— Ты умственно отсталый дебил, Пратт. Они блять, кости переваривают — что им с палки будет?!  
— Тихо Якоб, тихо. Давай я сам сейчас разберусь с ним? Хорошо? — вмешивается вновь младший.

Тот кивает, и отходит. Понимает, что младшему тоже надо сорвать зло на этом тупице.  
Младший подходит к Стэйси, пристально глядя ему в глаза. Зажимает его к стенке. Начинает раздавать пощечины, то с одной руки — то с другой. Тот выставляет руки — закрывая лицо.

— Руки с лица убрал, убогий — говорит Джон в лицо Стэйси.  
— Не могу…  
— Якоб, держи его!  
Якоб заламывает его руки, чтобы тот не смог закрываться ими. Держит его, подставляя под удары младшего.  
И снова его начинают бить со всей силы, по лицу. В живот.

— Прошу вас, не надо… Мне же больно…  
— Пасть закрыл — рычит Джон.

Он прекращает бить его, хватает за волосы — и ударяет об колено. Тот падает на пол, кровь хлещет из носа, начинает реветь.

— А ну заткнулся! — подлетает вновь старший, поднимает его с пола и затыкает ему рот рукой.

— Джон… Это херня полная. Он о нас все знает. Что будем делать? — говорит Якоб, затыкая пасть Пратта одной рукой, а другой держит его за горло.  
— Спокойно. Я не думаю, что он скажет.  
— Может, убьем его? Вдруг он проболтается? А?!

Джон замолчал. Он смотрел на этого измученного парня в руках своего брата, как тот с мольбой о помощи смотрит на него, на Джона. Помнил, как тот благотворно влияет на его брата, как Якобу было значительно лучше в психическом плане при появлении Стэйси. Ему стало жалко паренька, он не заслуживал смерти.

«Как там Якоб говорит постоянно? У слабых свое предназначение? Допустим да, пускай у этого будет его предназначение быть мучеником, для того чтобы его хозяину было лучше. Пускай живет, мучается — но жизнь он свою посвятит моему любимому братику. Да» — решает Джон.

— Погоди ты, не надо его убивать. Давай просто язык отрежем и все. Хотя, он и с языком ничего не скажет.  
Якобу понравилась идея. Очень.  
— Но погоди резать, у меня предложение… Если он нам помешал, влез в наше дело… Может сделаем это с ним? Вместе? Давай Якоб, ну. Он все равно не черта не скажет же — не зря у Джона было вырезано на груди «похоть». А еще, иногда он говорил то, что сам не собирался. Но мысли оказывались на языке сами.  
— Ммм… не знаю, ты ревновать то не будешь? Я же только тебе верен…  
— Не буду. Брось, верен то ты мне — но я вижу, что он тебе нравится. Я не ревную. Хочешь — ты еще только с ним будешь? Я и он, и все — уговаривает его Джон.

В итоге, старший соглашается. Отпускает Пратта.

— Эй, как тебя там, Стэйси? Стэйси, хороший мальчик. Хороший — но тупой мальчик — издевается Джон, гладя его по голове.  
— И что мы с ним делать будем? — спрашивает Якоб.  
— Для начала… давай ты сзади, попробуй хоть… А я спереди.

Стэйси заткнулся. Два мужика раздели его, и поставили раком. Джон расстегнул ширинку, и тыкал член в избитое лицо Пратта. А сзади, пристроился Якоб.

— Ох ты, какие у нас щенячьи глазки-то. Слушай, Якоб, он совсем твоего взгляда не выдерживает? Попробуй как-нибудь подержать его за морду, и посмотреть в его глаза. Он ТАК смотрит, у него такие глаза, боже — вещал Джон, засовывая свой член в глотку Пратта, и держа его за волосы. Чтобы тот смотрел на него. Ему действительно, понравились его глаза. Очень понравились.  
— Он даже не смотрит на меня, когда я просто в его сторону смотрю. Что ты, какие взгляды… — отвечал Якоб, пропихивая свой член в задний проход Пратта.  
— Мне нравится его имя, ты знаешь… Оно ему подходит. Фамилия у него дерьмо конечно, но зато кличку ты ему отличную придумал — говорит Джон, вдалбливаясь в горло Стэйси.  
— Ага, я тоже глянул на него, понял — ну чисто «Персик». Хорошая кличка, ему подходит — сношает и говорит старший.

Пратту было тяжело. Во всех смыслах. Он сильно вспотел, принимая братьев и сзади, и спереди. Ноги и руки тряслись, он еле держался, чтобы не упасть. Но, силы покидали его — избитое чуть ранее тело, и так с трудом стояло, а тут еще… Он не выдержал, и стал опадать на пол. Но, к этому моменту ему успели кончить и в зад, и в горло.

Старший и младший потянулись друг к другу, дабы нежно поцеловаться в губы. Вынимая, они бросили беспомощного Стэйси без сознания на полу.

— Ну что, Джон… Сейчас отрежем?  
— Может еще подержим его немного? А потом чикнем?  
— Хорошо, я согласен.

Они перебираются на диван, лежат обнявшись. Джон никак не может нацеловаться с Якобом. Любил он его, больше всех.

— Слушай, милый… А вот он так и будет валятся на полу, да?  
— Наверное, Джон.  
— Ну погляди на него, ну чисто щенок. Ну зачем ты его лишний раз обижаешь, погляди какой он сладкий, братик — поет Джон.

Спустя два часа, Пратт все же очнулся. Весь вонял потом, липкий, и с кровавыми подтеками. Состояние его было скверным. Куда-то пополз, куда — он не соображал. Братья заметили это.

— Ты куда? Куда пополз, спрашиваю?! — агрессивно спрашивает Якоб.  
— Тихо ты, ну за что ты так его. Он старался для нас… Любимый братик, слушай, а давай его помоем? Мы же еще будем проводить время с ним. А ты гляди на него — весь в грязи, и воняет. Неприятно же — внушает младший.

Затащить в ванну его им не составило труда. К счастью, в этих апартаментах ванная комната была внутри комнаты, в которой они находились.

— Слушай, Джон… если Иосиф узнает что мы тут творим, я не знаю что будет. Он коллапс раньше времени устроит наверное, сам. Нам — лично.  
— Да не бойся ты, нихера он не узнает.

Включили в ванной воду. Вода пошла, омывая тело измученного Стэйси Пратта. Тот пришел в сознание, и слышал их прекрасно. Говорить он с ними не собирается, решил что только хуже будет.

— Что-то ты совсем его запустил, братишка… Худой он у тебя. Плохо ты о нем заботишься — пробует надавить на совесть младший Сид.  
— Как заслуживает, так и жрет.  
— Ой, брось ты. Ну погляди ты в его глаза, ну как такому отказать в куске можно?! — держа Пратта за волосы, заставляя смотреть на своего брата, говорит Джон.

Стэйси смотрит в глаза Якобу. Весь в синяках, и кровоподтеках на лице. Один глаз даже заплыл кровью, как его били.

Якоб смотрит на лицо того, кого он нарек «Персиком». Правда, глаза как у щенка, подумал старший. Только правда, как у сильно избитого щенка. Внезапно, ему стало стыдно за такое обращение со своим подопечным. Тем более, его пристыдил собственный брат.

Отмыв Пратта от скверны и грязи, его переносят на диван. Джон в это время, начинает подозревать неладное чувство к питомцу старшего брата. Иначе он не мог воспринимать его — ну чисто зверушка Якоба.

— Давай его вместе еще раз, и потом уже закончим с ним. Хорошо?  
— Согласен. Давай в этот раз… ну, его вместе в одно отверстие?  
— Как тебе будет угодно, Якоб — игриво смеется Джон.

Из-за размеров, Якоб лег снизу. На него положили перепуганного Пратта. Наверх залез Джон.

Стэйси тихо плакал, положение было очень тяжелым. Сначала, он держался от старшего как мог, но сил не хватало, и держатся долго не смог. В конечном итоге, он просто лег сверху него и прижался к его плечу. Задний проход разрывали с двух сторон.

— Прошу, не надо…  
— Тихо Стэйси, потерпи — успокаивает его Джон, гладя по голове и вдалбливаясь со старшим в него все глубже и глубже.

В итоге, он опять теряет сознание. Снова находясь между двумя братьями.

— Пускай он поспит с нами? Он заслужил. Гляди, какой хорошенький — уговаривает Джон Якоба, тиская бледного Пратта за щеку.  
— Ладно, хорошо… А потом мы сделаем что планировали.

Ночь он провел между двух братьев. Как не странно, но ему было очень удобно и комфортно так спать. И очень тепло.

Утром, первый встал старший Сид. Понимая, что выйти беспалевно может только он, он и пошел — принести что-то съестное Джону, и этому Персику. Младший заставил задуматься над его отношением к Стэйси. Он действительно плохо кормил его, тот заслуживал большего. Принеся еды на троих, он смотрел как его брат и его… черт знает кто он вообще ему считается — спали вместе. Пратт прижался к Джону, а тот просто развалился на весь диван.  
Вторым проснулся Джон. Глаза открыть не успел, как снова завел пластинку.

— Ох, ну ты погляди на него… Давай сейчас ты его покормишь, мы еще раз с ним это сделаем, а потом отрежем…  
— Джон, я не знаю больше как его можно еще взять…  
— Тише, я знаю

Последним проснулся измученный Пратт. Он хотел есть, но просить боялся.

— Эй, ты, черненький… Гляди что тебе дядя-Якоб принес! — счастливо воскликнул Джон.  
Пратт затравленно посмотрел, что же — еда. Удивительно, сам Якоб Сид принес ему еду — точно, ему скоро крышка. А про язык они врут, он был уверен. Уверен в том — что он доживает свой последний день.  
Набрасывается на еду, ест почти не жуя. Давится.

— Ох, и довел ты парня, милый Якоб…  
— Он сам напросился.

После еды, снова сношают его в новых позах. Снова тот теряет сознание, снова Джон уговорил Якоба подождать еще.

Так прошло три дня. Три дня они вдвоем насиловали Стэйси, а потом спали друг с другом. Джон понимал, что это крайний срок, что если он не появится в люди сегодня, то это вызовет подозрение. С этим то ясно — он может наврать про охоту, но только не он. Джон Сид понимает, что за чувство у него возникло к игрушке старшего брата — любовь. Влюбился он в него. Не такой чистой и сильной любовью как в родного брата, но тоже не хилой. Он решается рассказать это, перед уходом — лгать он ему не мог. Боится, что разобьет сердце, но говорит.

Внезапно, Якоб тоже признается, что Джон помог понять свои чувства к этому парню — что он тоже влюблен в него. И ему уже не хочется резать ему язык, ведь тот такое может им делать.

— Иосиф нас точно убьет. А Вера потом на наших могилках спляшет… — заключает Якоб.  
— Не узнает, успокойся. Мне надо появится, так что. Давай, я еще зайду на днях. А этого… этого привяжи у себя к батарее, чтобы наверняка.

Прошло время, язык Пратту так никто и не отрезал. Он привык, что те двое постоянно его насиловали до крови, и нередко рвали его. Привык, что теперь за провинности его бил не один — а двое. Зато с Джоном он стал лучше есть. И спал теперь вместе с ними. А с ними вместе ему было теплее и удобнее. А еще Джон обещал ему, за хорошее поведение, покатать его на своем самолете.

Спустя время групповых изнасилований и избиений, у Стэйси тоже проснулось чувство, сразу к двоим братьям. Любовь. Чистая, нет — чистейшая любовь.  
Врачи бы назвали это стокгольмским синдромом.


End file.
